Miraculous real world crossover
by Mysteriousfox21
Summary: Have you ever wondered what is was like to suddenly get transferred to your favorite show? Well, here's a group of four girls suddenly in the world of ladybug and her partner.


Miraculous Real Life CrossOver:

AN: I will mention a Mira character in this. That character is me. I prefer not to use my real name because I don't like it. Anyway, enjoy the fic! ;)

 **DISCLAIMER** :I don't own miraculous ladybug. If I did, season 2 would be out by now.

Rated: K

(My P.O.V.)

It was just a normal day. In a normal middle school. My friends and I are the only not normal people here in our middle school. We are HUGE Miraculous lady bug fans. We were going on about our business just arguing over why we believe Adrien is an idiot.

"WHY CAN'T HE JUST SEE IT'S MARINETTE!?" I yelled getting over excited about my frustration.

"Mira, calm down! I know he's stupid but there's no need to get over excited about it" Page, my best friend, said trying to calm me down, "on top of that you're being unreasonably loud and you're calling more attention to yourself than you should" she added looking a little paranoid.

"Yea, you're being a little too loud" tyanna agreed munching on her sandwich.

"Shut up tyanna, you're about as loud as me." I shot back, not about to be lectured by someone who is louder than me.

"She isn't loud right now" Cassandra said in a as-a-matter-of-fact-ly kind of way which made my blood boil.

"You shut up too fatty" I spat,making fun of her, I wasn't worried about hurting her feelings. We made of each other constantly.

"Hey, at least I'm not a loud idiot" She casually said back smirking.

"It takes and idiot to know and idiot" I replied back crossing my arms. "Anyway, what were we talking about?" I asked pretending to be confused. Everyone started laughing,

"what?" I questioned uncrossing my arms.

"You idiot, we were talking about miraculous ladybug" Cassandra giggled.

"Oh yeah! You know, I wish we could just be go to their world. It would be awesome to meet Marinette and the others." I said with a little sadness in my voice.

Everyone murmured in agreement. "Careful what you wish for Mira. You never know why could happen" Page had said a bit motherly like. "Yea, cause we'll so be teleported to their dimension. Come on, everyone knows that's not going to happen." I responded with a little bit of sarcasm.

"There's no chance, like whatsoever Page" Tyanna commented finishing her sandwich.

"I wish it could, it would be so fun." Cassandra had said wistfully.

"I wish we could go to the Miraculous world." I thought, and judging by my friends dreamy looks, they were thinking the same thing.

Suddenly, everything started shaking as if it was an earthquake. But at the same time it wasn't, while everything was shaking it was spinning too.

"What's happening!? Is it an earthquake!?" Cassandra yelled already standing up trying not to fall.

"It can't be! Everything's spinning!" Page had answered. Everyone was standing up trying not to fall or puke. (But it was mostly Tyanna trying not to puke since she just ate.)

"On top of that, I'm sure earthquakes don't happen in Florida" I yelled trying not to fall.

I ended up falling, but everything around went black as soon as I started falling back. I heard terrified screaming. I wasn't sure if it was my own or someone else. I looked to my side to see Page and Cassandra screaming and falling along with me. I looked on my other side to see Tyanna screaming too. I looked down to see our fate. There was a light and soon it flashed so bright I closed my eyes to prevent any risks of being more blind than I already am with my glasses.

The next thing I knew was that I was being shaken awake by Page.

"W-what happened?" I asked worried and confused, "where are the others?!" I asked get even more worried than I was before. "There over there." Page replied somewhat soothingly while point behind her. A wave of relief washed over me, knowing that my friends were with me.

"Where do you think we are?" I got up and finally got a good look at our surroundings. It's was completely dark, but I could see my friends perfectly fine as if the room was lit up. A big booming voice started to speak.

"WELCOME! WE HAVE CHOSEN YOU TO BE A PART OF THE MIRACULOUS WORLD!"

We all looked around startled and were trying to figure out we're the voice was coming from. The voice quieted down.

"Sorry if I startled you, I was just excited to see our new comers." It had apologized.

"Now let me explain how this goes. You guys have been chosen to be apart of the miraculous world because our status shows us that you're loyalty to the miraculous ladybug show are through the roof." The voice starts explaining, " Now since all of you are from a different world, I'm going to have to change your looks" th voice finished before we had the chance to ask anything.

Suddenly, I got a weird feeling all over my body. It's started from the roots of my hairs ending to my toes. I felt my clothes being torn away and replaced with new ones. The process was over before I could process it properly. I saw my friends had changed too. Page was dressed in jean shorts, she had on a fresh new pair of shoes from some designer from the miraculous world. Her shirt was a plain white T-shirt with a big, pink sparkly heart in the middle of it. Her hair was down and shorter than her original hairstyle and finally she had a white head band. Tyanna was thinner than she was and she was wearing a plain black T-shirt and a pair of ripped jean pants and had the same style shoes as Pages just green and not blue like hers her hair was longer and put in a half braided ponytail. Cassandra was wear a blue T-shirt with waves in the middles of it. She was wearing ripped jean shorts and sneakers, her hair was in a ponytail.

I was wearing a green T-shirt with a black sparkly paw in the middle of it. I had on a sleeveless white jean jacket. I had on black leggings that ended at the ankle. I had grey flats and white socks that didn't show. I look up from my outfit perplexed. "Did you have to make MY out Chat Noir styled?" I asked not wanting to look like a fan of a cat pun spewing dork that doesn't know that the love of his life is LITERALLY behind him. "What do you mean? The voice asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms "whatever". "Anyway" the voice continued "GOOD LUCK!" Then we were suddenly transported to a middle of a city. All four of us look around in confusion at first. Then reality hit us. "Uhh... Girls, I think we're in Paris." I pointed out the obvious. My phone rang and I picked it up hoping it would be someone from home. "I forgot to mention" i quickly frowned at the familiar mysterious voice, "you guys live in an apartment right next to Marinette's bakery. Also time back in your dimension had frozen. So don't worry about people thinking you're missing" with that the phone hung up. Not even bothering on calling back, I inform my friends on the information I had just been told. I saw them all visibly sag in disappointment and stress. "Chin up! We're going to meet lady bug!" I said immediately getting excited. They all perked for the first time of the astounding day. Now, where to start for the day?


End file.
